


Like Steel, Shining

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Co-dependence, Dark Romance, Dysfunctional Relationships, Episode Tag, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: Daniel Bryan refuses to let Kevin out of his handcuff, so he's stuck half-chained.  Sami has thoughts about unbreakable bonds.





	Like Steel, Shining

Kevin Owens held up his arm and glared at the handcuff still clamped around his wrist, at the shining silver chain dangling from it. “I can’t believe Daniel wouldn’t give us the fucking key.”

Sami yanked off his shirt and threw it across the hotel room, wincing as the motion jarred his aching neck, then lay down on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. _“I’ll unlock it at the next house show,”_ he said in a tone-perfect parody of the General Manager’s voice. “Fuck him, we’ll go to a locksmith and get it off tomorrow.”

“You should have won,” Kevin said, still glaring at the cuff. “I don’t know why you didn’t. Maybe… maybe if I hadn’t distracted you.”

“Hey.” Sami looked almost angry for a second, and Kevin bit his lip without thinking. “I’d rather lose with you than win without you, you know.”

Something odd twisted inside Kevin’s chest. “I thought you joined up with me so you’d win more.”

“Don’t be dumb,” Sami snapped, and somehow Kevin suddenly felt _so happy,_ it was the weirdest thing, why would being called dumb by a dummy like Sami make him happy? _He’s with me because he wants to be with me,_ something in him whispered like a cherished secret, and he ignored it to reach over Sami to grab at the water bottle on the nightstand.

He’d forgotten for a moment about the cuff still on his hand, and the metal chain trailed across Sami’s bare chest as he reached out. Sami took a sharp breath and Kevin froze, and for a moment they just looked at each other, the chain still dangling between them, tracing lazy gentle circles on the skin above Sami’s heart.

Then Sami took the end of the chain in his hand, winding it around his fingers, reeling Kevin closer. “I wish they’d cuffed me to you,” he said, staring right into Kevin’s eyes, his own gone dark and almost dreamy. “I wish we were bound together forever, Kevin. I wish everyone could see it there between us, like steel, shining.” He tugged Kevin’s hand closer until it came to rest on his chest, above his heart. Kevin could feel it beating fast beneath his touch. “I don’t want you to ever escape me again, Kevin.”

Kevin had to swallow hard twice before he could say anything at all. “I won’t,” he finally said. _I never did,_ he didn’t say, but he could feel it in the air between them. “I never will.”

Sami smiled then, and Kevin felt himself being dragged in, link by inexorable link of the chain they had spent their lives making together.


End file.
